oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Long Way Down
It's a Long Way Down is the 28th episode of Season 1, and was remade under the title Library Hysteria as the 1st episode of Season 7. Jack tries to take his cousin with him to practice a manly and healthy sport: rock climbing. As for Oggy, he much rather prefers climbing the ladder in his library. Plot The episode starts when Jack jogs down the street toward Oggy's house. He approaches his front door while still jogging and rings his doorbell, Oggy, who is reading a book on his pillow, turns to see Jack barging through his front door and jogging up toward him trying to persuade him to go for a "brisk" jog by tugging him and even after showing the "amazing" places he went. Oggy even after impressed by this, promptly refuses to state that he rather read than go out on a crazy jog, and shoos Jack off. Jack still disappointed by this goes off on his own and attempts to catch the bus that passes Oggy's house. But he misses and he starts darting off after it. Oggy sighs in relief but realizes that he reached the end of his book, and goes to his library to get another book to read. Oggy then goes to his very tall ladder and starts to climb it, in search of his next book. He attempts to put the book he just read back into the shelf, but somehow can't. After a bit of shoving and still not managing to get it in, he looks on the shelf and realizes that Joey is is the slot playing Tic-Tac-Toe by drawing on the side of the shelf. Joey turns and shoos Oggy off, but Oggy, angered by this thrusts the book into the slot supposedly crushing Joey. After removing the book, Oggy couldn't find Joey who somehow disappeared from the slot. That's when he was hit in the face with a random book realizing that Joey must have escaped. Oggy then gets hit by a bunch of raining books (Courtesy of Joey) and tries to evade them, but soon starts to fall off the ladder. Oggy still angered by this gets back up and resumes to go up the ladder where Joey is still throwing random books from above. Oggy proceeds to go up before getting hit by a book about the Himalayas. For Jack, who is scaling Mount Everest trying to avoid raining rocks in the process, he climbs towards a small cave. (Which is just a flat rock as a cover) He is relieved to be safe but ends up crushed by a gigantic rock, His hand comes out of the boulder underneath with a small pickaxe and proceeds to chip away the rock. Going back to Oggy scene who is climbing up the ladder in anger while still avoiding the falling books. He finally traps Joey in an empty book slot and is about to capture him until Marky and Dee Dee block him with miniature spears. They then push Oggy's ladder off the ledge causing him to wobble and begin to fall. But Oggy manages to hang on by grabbing the ledge with his hands and the ladder with his toes. Things couldn't have gotten worse until Joey brings out a feather, crosses Oggy like a bridge and tickles the soles of his feet with the feather causing Oggy to bawl out in laughter, and causing him to nearly fall, but manages to hang on tight and his ladder falls instead. Gallery It's a long way down1.jpg It's_a_long_way_down2.jpg It's_a_long_way_down3.jpg Library Hysteria.png Library Hysteria 2.jpg 80aba344e7aaaf5a1eda6ae116103afc.jpeg Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)